


Thanks

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [7]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tim helps Sarah out with his sick niece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Sarah is stressed out enough. Her daughter Taylor has an ear infection and her husband hadn’t been himself lately.     Also, her deadline was dangerously close. 

Sarah was currently trying to rock Taylor to sleep, but she was not having it. Instead she decided to scream her head off. “Sh, Taylor. You're okay baby. Mommy’s here's.” Sarah kisses her forehead and pulls back in shock. She notices that her infant's forehead is incredibly hot. “Oh, no. Taylor, are you sick baby?” Taylor lets a wine out in response. 

Ring. Ring. 

Sarah quickly picks up her phone. “Hello?”

“Sarah? Why is Taylor crying?” It was her brother Tim.

“She’s sick. She’s been crying all day. I’m thinking I should take her to the doctors.” Sarah informs him. 

“Might not be a bad idea.” He agrees.

“What’s going, Tim?” 

“I’m bored and I know Toby is working today so I wanted to know if you wanted some company.” 

“I could use some help with taking Taylor to the doctors.” 

“Then I’ll come help you.” 

“Thanks, Tim.”  
-  
It took them ten minutes of fighting to get Taylor in her carseat. They only succeeded because she fell asleep. “She really is not having it today.” Tim pointed out.

“No, she’s not.” Sarah rubbed her face. “She’s never acted out like this before.” 

Tim rubbed her shoulders, “She can feel how stressed out you are. If you calm down then she might too.” 

“I’ll try. Now let’s go before she wakes up.” Sarah hops into her car. 

“Move over! I’m driving. You could use a short nap.” 

Sarah smiles at him, “Thanks, Tim.”


End file.
